Thomas and the Storyteller
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.01 |number=263 |released= * 3rd September 2007 * 9th September 2007 * 4th April 2008 * 3rd June 2009 * 27th May 2010 * 17th September 2011 |previous=Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out |next=Emily's Rubbish/Emily and the Garbage}} Thomas and the Storyteller is the first episode of the eleventh series. Plot A famous storyteller is coming to the island to open a new library. Thomas is chosen to show her around Sodor to give her inspiration for a story she will read at the opening. Thomas collects her from Brendam and decides to take her to Pirate's Cove, but stops when he sees James with a broken siderod. Thomas has to forgo taking the storyteller to Pirate's Cove to pull James and his passengers to Maithwaite. Thomas decides to take the storyteller to the ruined castle instead, but meets Emily, who had a broken whistle while taking some flour to the bakery and it is not safe to work without one. Thomas pulls Emily to the bakery and tells the storyteller that he will take her to Misty Valley so she can make a story about magic. But then, he sees Percy stranded in an overflowing river and Thomas pushes him out. Unfortunately, it is time for the opening and Thomas only manages to get there with seconds to spare. Luckily, the storyteller has an idea for a story: Thomas' adventures from the day. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * The Storyteller * Sodor Brass Band * The Mayor of Sodor * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Toby * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Dockyard Manager * Big Mickey Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * The Windmill * Sodor Bakery * Maithwaite * Abbey * The Library * Pirate's Cove * Gordon's Hill * The Ruined Castle * Misty Valley * Dryaw School Trivia * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the eleventh series. * This is Christopher Skala's first episode as executive producer. * This is the first episode filmed in 1080i high definition. * This could have been inspired by Thomas Helps Out. * In some close-up shots of Thomas, the famous storyteller's large scale model has been digitally added onto his cab. * A transition was used when Thomas switched tracks to help James. * At one point, the storyteller is seen holding a miniature page of a Thomas script. * The scene where Percy was stranded in the river after his fire in his firebox was being washed out is similar to the third season episode Percy's Promise. Goofs * Thomas pushes Percy out of the water, but he later states that he pulled Percy out. Also, the roof of Thomas' cab wobbled when he was pushing Percy. * In a close-up of Thomas, his lamp irons are crooked. * When Thomas leaves the docks, his chuffing noise is heard before he starts moving. In Other Languages Home Media Releases NL * Spencer Super Train SWE * Hide and Seek (Swedish DVD) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.2 KOR * The Emergence of Dreadful Hector! SA * Thomas and the Lighthouse (South African DVD) GER/SPN * Thomas and the Lighthouse (German DVD) MYS * Thomas and the Storyteller and Other Adventures THA * Thomas and the Storyteller (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 37 * Thomas and Friends Volume 23 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 23 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Thomas y la Cuentacuentos pl:Tomek i Gawędziarka ru:Томас и писательница Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes